Evan James
by Miakahitoshi
Summary: Five years after the fall of Lord Voldermort and the boy who lived, Harry Potter was dead. Severus Snape lives and while working with the ever successful Weasley twins has come across something that has piqued his interest. Severus Snape always did enjoy a puzzle. ** Not DH complaint**
1. Walk About

**Discovered**

****Disclaimer - I won nothing except the concept that came to my mind, all characters which are cannon belove to JK Rowling!**  
**

***This is NON DH compliant and M/M Pairing so you have been warned!***

Five long years since the end of the second wizarding many dead, many more sentenced to Azkaban and to the kiss of the dementors after they were reigned in by the ministry and Azkaban was of course rebuilt stronger and better warded than before. The survivors of the battle of Hogwarts all gathered yearly to remember the fallen and to celebrate the victory of the latest darkness. Severus Snape had survived Nagini's attack, only barely. If it had not been for the house elf Tinkly whom had for some reason took it upon her self to make sure he was always taken care of he would have surely died after he gave his memories to Potter and his friends before the finally battle. If he had known that he would have survived he was not sure he would have given the boy his most sacred of memories. No, his love for the boys mother had be strewn across the front pages of the Daily Profit. However it had not been Potter who had given the memories out, no it had been Hermione Granger. The Boy who lived, Harry Potter had be presumed dead after the final battle. All that had been found of the boy was a broken wand with smashed and bloody glasses. The boy, no…young man had fulfilled his destiny and had lost his life in the process. It was a bitter sweet reality of war and some nights Severus Snape would swallow down the harsh tasting Fire whiskey as he thought of the irony of it all. The boy had died but left those memories to be found and used to not only keep him from the dementors kiss but also to award him the Order of Merlin First Class.

Looking over the crowd of party goers he could clearly make out the gaggle of Weasley's. They had almost lost one of their sons during the last battle but Fred Weasley had managed to best Rookwood before the death eater took his young life. Rookwood having been one of Voldermort's oldest followers made him deadly but the younger man was faster and the fact that Rookwood had died and Fred Weasley was alive to sell more contraband to the student body was a testament to that. Severus scowled at the thought of this but shook his head as he took a deep breath, his dark brown eyes scanning the crowd again. Hermione Granger of course he spotted right away as she was heavily pregnant with her first offspring, surprisingly the child would not be a Weasley but a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had of course been cleared of any charges after the war due to his aiding in the deception to the Dark Lord. The boy had grown in the last year of the war. The fact that Granger and Malfoy had been tossed together in the Ministry as begrudging partners had not been ideal but somehow the two managed to get on and surprisingly married two years ago. Severus had been at the wedding as the boys godfather. Ronald Weasley was holding a blond pig tailed child as Lavender Brown scowled wiping chocolate from both the child and fathers faces, some people just never change. Sipping the drink in his hand he said nothing as a figure in green robes stepped up beside him.

"Come now Severus…do not stand in the shadows glaring…you will scare the children" Minerva McGonagall's Scottish brogue sounded next to him lowly as she herself had a glass of wine. Severus snorted softly.

"I am merely observing, being as it is the last night in the castle before I am slated to go on a much needed vacation for the summer. I find myself in no hurry to join the….festivities" he said as he looked to her.

"I take it that you are still going on your…what did you call it…oh yes, Potions Masters walk about…this time in Italy is it not?" the older witch asked and Severus gave a nod.

"Indeed, there are a few harvesting spots I would like to inquire about" he stated as he had taken to researching and doing his own projects now that he was no longer chained down by two Masters. Severus was free now to spend his summers as he wished and that usually meant traveling the world. The first year after the war had been spent recovering and then back to teaching but that second summer found him restless and on a whim he had ended up in America back packing like some hippy, but he had found it rather rejuvenating not being confined to one place and being free to do as he pleased. He had been planning all year for this trip to Italy and if it had not been for those blasted Weasley twins he would have never even given that country any real thought.

The Weasley twins had of course come to him after the trials and had offered him a quasi partnership. They were too busy with the business part of the store to rectify the formulas they had created. Of course Severus had be wary of this partnership with his former students as many of the products were normally used at Hogwarts its self but the twins of course insured that they would stop distribution to the school it's self if he agreed to work with them. While this did not stop the products from coming it it did limit them. He had been given a few select formulas and when it came to the rare ingredients for the potions they of course supplied those as well. However when the very rare perfect specimen of Moon Flower came in a charmed box his attention was caught. Not just one but three of these very rare and very expensive flowers, perfectly preserved sat on his desk as he looked at them in awe. He of course tried to get them to divulge the apothecary they had used but they had of course skirted around the question.

If it had not been for the small business card that had peaked out from under the box flap he would have never known where to start his search. A simple yet elegant script on a simple card.

'Farmacista della Castello the card had read.  
'Tuscany, Italy' So since then he had made it a point to make sure that his summer was open, he would go and see this place for himself. The fact that the Weasley twins had been rather protective of the information had of course made him suspicious but then again, he was rather protective of some of his more darker suppliers and their identities as well so he understood but if he could get another supplier under his belt as well…then better for him it would be and the more he could experiment.

" Are you listening Severus to what I said Severus?!" the voice of Minerva sounded a bit annoyed this time as Severus looked to her and rose a brow.

"I must have let my mind wander Minerva…my apologies…what is it?" he asked as he lowered his glass and she huffed lightly.

" I was inquiring as to when you may be returning..I will be needing you help with settling the new Defense Professor that was hired" she stated and Severus scowled with a snort.

"I do not know why you do not just go ahead and hire young mister Malfoy, we both know Draco would make a fine addition to the staff and Miss Granger- Malfoy would help as a on call substitute for all…she is after all very skilled and with the child she looks like she is about to pop out any day now the quietness of the school would aide in keeping her nerves in check. He stated as he knew after the war the girl had been severally damaged by her Husbands lunatic of an aunt many mind healers had worked with her and while she looked rather well adjusted tonight alone he had spotted her nearly drawing her wand in surprise and any loud noise that startled the poor girl. Draco had been glued to her side almost the entire time to calm her. Minerva at least tried to look surprised by his recommendation.

" I will have to ask him…but I was under the impression that he was doing well in the Ministry these past three years." She said but Severus shrugged.  
"Perhaps but with his wife..I am sure they would both prefer…stability and calm with their first child on the way soon" he stated. Minerva turned to look out over the party as she gave a nod.  
" I will ask him tonight…thank you Severus…do try and be careful, it worries my old heart when you go away for so long with out owling me…" she said as she placed a hand gently upon his shoulder before patting it and making her way back into the throng of party goers.


	2. Arrival and Revelations

**Arrival and Revelations**

International port keys were never one of Severus's desired modes of travel but he detested muggle transportation even more. Upon arrival at the Italian Ministry he had checked in his wand and papers for travel as he was approved to continue. He only carried with him a single cross body backpack with undetectable extension and feather light charms upon it. Minerva had insisted that he bring her back a few bottle of Italian wine of course. When he arrived it was already late day and he checked his muggle wrist watch. For the first time in over a year Severus wore muggle cargo pants, comfortable and supportive shoes for walking and a simple band shirt of one of his old muggle bands he used to listen to when he was home in his youth. His long black hair pulled back out of his face at the nape of his neck by a simple elastic and a muggle baseball cap and sunglasses to keep the sun off. Taking in the fresh air that was not of the Scottish country side relaxed him as he stepped out into the muggle street once he was done with his registration.

While he knew that his ultimate destination for Tuscany he also wanted to travel the entire country from Milan to Vatican City and then to Sicily, he wanted to make the most of his three month vacation and he was going to do it his way. The Italian Ministry of course gave him a small map of all the Wizarding towns and villages that existed in the country so it would be easy to apperate if need be. While long distant muggle transportation was not something he enjoyed local transport was fine, if only a bit awkward. For the night he had made reservations at a wizarding hotel in Milan, luckily it was not tourist season so fares were cheaper. Once settled he decided to just explore the city. Luckily he was fluent in Italian and while pale his roman style nose gave him the look of being a local rather than a tourist which kept street peddlers and miscreants away.

Severus only spent a few days in Milan before heading out deciding he was going to just hit random larger cities first before venturing into the smaller cities, asking along the way if any of the wizarding apothecaries that he come across have heard of the establishment on the card. Of course it was not until a month into his travels, a hot summer day when he had ducked into a rather small deli on a whim. He had been traveling all day and had yet to eat and the smell of the cured meats had lured him to the small shop where they sold tea and coffee with their sandwiches.

"Scusami sai dove posso trovare questo negozio?" Severus asked the shop keeper who looked at the card and the old woman gave a smile and nod and told him that he was looking for 'Signore Evan James' on the island of Isola del Giglio in the small muggle and wizarding town of Castello, of course that made sense to Severus as he thanked the old woman and paid her for the meal and for the tip as well. He sat outside of the deli and enjoyed his tea and meal glancing to the small map in his hand as he planned out his apparition route to the small island. Being a world renowned Potions Master he was excited to find new avenues of getting rare exotic incidents from other counties and hopefully this shop would agree to allow him to become a partner with them as many Potions Masters had certain apothecaries they worked with exclusively. Finishing up his light meal he stood and made his way to the apparition point of the small village and was on his way.

Finally arriving on the small but notably beautiful island he took a few moments to just take in the beautiful view as the sun was lowering in the sky. The village was rather small but clearly older residents lived here. The small village was nothing to be impressed about as it had a small inn but only held four rooms as tourist were not very common. He of course showed the card around and was soon pointed up into the hills were a older looking shop was nestled in the trees over looking the sea below. Severus of course made his way up as he did not want to catch the shop owner right at closing. One of the locals had mentioned that the shop usually was open past dark. The trek up the hill was very beautiful with smattering of wildlife along the way. Upon approaching the shop it was clear that it catered to both muggle and wizarding patrons which was very smart on this small island. He noted with interest that the shop had its own gardens on each side one side was for herbs the other for what seemed like personal produce with hanging pots with various plants hanging about. The front door was wide open with only a single large window that over looked the town below. The path to this place was well traveled and as he came closer the sound of an old woman talking gave him pause as she was talking loudly as she gave a small wave back into the shop and then turned to exit. She smiled up to him as she looked like she could have been almost a hundred years old, most definitely muggle as she carried a cloth bag with her purchases and had told who ever she had been talking to that she would send someone with cookies back up to them later in the week to pay for the purchase. Severus rose a brow at this as it was odd these days for someone to barter off their wares, but perhaps on this small island it was more common. He shrugged gently to himself as he stepped in.

The shop was not overly large and while one side had natural light filtering in the other was noticeably darker for the more light sensitive items. Severus was a rather tall man and he looked around for signs of a shop keep but found none. His eyes then surveying the layout of the small apothecary. It was obvious there was an extension charm on the building but it was not in the front where the business was but in the back as the shop on the outside looked to only be the size of the room he was standing in, yet it was clear there was more. He slowly strolled the small isles as he took in the bins and vials of very well kept ingredients. Some were muggle of course but much of it was genuinely there for the wizarding population for home brewing. He stopped near the back of the shop where a long counter was positioned with a catalog with the name of the shop upon the front. Lifting it he gently leafed through the pages as it was a mail order catalog so he obviously received more traffic than those of the village below.

He had only been in the shop about ten minutes when a muffled voice sounded from the back.

" I will be with you in a moment!" Obviously male. Severus placed one of the catalogs in his satchel for later as he straighted himself up a bit and waited. Only a moment later the door to the back opened and a young man stepped out, instantly Severus was in shock as before him stood not only a very alive Harry Potter but a very attractive and tan Harry Potter. The young mans hair had grown out and was kept tied back much like his as the nape of his neck. Gone were the large round glasses that so resembled his fathers. Large green eyes blinked at him in shock as well. His angular face was smooth but one could tell it would not be long until a five o'clock shadow might appear. He was still short for his age, but neglect would do that to a person. He was clearly tones as his crisp white button down shirt, rolled up sleeves showed, toned well built arms with muggle tattoos snaking down the left arm to the mans wrist. The shirt was untucked from the well tailored trousers that fit him very well. The jar he had been holding had slipped from his hands as his attention suddenly went to that as he ducked down to pick up the spilled items.

"Shit" the younger man cursed in English this time as Severus instantly knew this man was clearly the real Harry Potter.  
"Your Alive" he stated simply as he looked over the counter as the young man looked up to him and slowly stood placing the jar of seeds on the counter as he gave a simple nod.

"I guess it was only a matter of time that someone let it slip. Was it Hermione…or the twins…perhaps Draco?" he asked as Severus blinked, his friends had known all this time. Of course the twins knew, other wise they may have just been more forth coming to whom their supplier was.

"None of the above…this card was in the bottom of a box that the Weasley twins gave to me for their latest project" he stated and pulled out the business card as Harry snorted and shook his head. He however did not seem at all worried that his secret was out.

" Well…isn't that just my luck?" he said more to himself as he shook his head and chuckled. His green eyes sparkled in the low light of the shop as it was getting darker outside. Harry however waved a hand as candles around the shop lit and he shrugged as he then looked back to the older wizard.

"I wont be going back to England so I guess I will have to trust that you wont divulge my secret to anyone…" he stated softly as he rose a brow to the older man who blinked down at him.

"Why would you want to fake your death in the first place, many mourned for you loss…Minerva was beside her self." He said softly as Harry frowned a bit. He truly loved the older woman like a mother figure and felt horrible for at least deceiving her.

"I do regret not at least telling her of all people, and Hagrid of course but Hagrid can not keep a secret" he stated as he began counting out the pumpkin seeds that he poured out onto the counter, tossing the bad ones and making small piles. Severus of course watched him as he worked.

"I must say I am rather…impressed by what I have seen of your products so far…I would have never guessed that you would have taken up this type of work." Severus stated as Harry only smirked gently and continued counting.

"Well…once Harry Potter was confirmed as dead and Evan James was created, I had to find something to do. I of course traveled for a year. In my travels I found myself entranced with all the magical ingredients that were just laying around in nature and well…after some research I enrolled into a small wizarding University in Rome. I surprisingly was very drawn to potions and of all things apothecarial business ventures. There were so many older generational wizards who were just wanting to get out of the business when their families did not want to help" He shrugged.

"So I traveled around buying up the shops and when I found this place and fell in love I just opened up shop. I have learned a great deal in the last three or so years…and if it were not for Neville and Luna I would have been in trouble" he stated as leaned down and brought out a very nice medium sized jade mortar and pestle placing it in front of the older man.

" Care to help? I need two piles ground up into course and fine powder" he said simply as he continued to count out piles. Severus placed his satchel on the floor and took the tools and began working easily with the pestle to ground of the seeds as needed.

" I was drawn to finding out who owned the business when the Weasley's provided me not one for three perfect specimens of moon flower. A very rare and expensive ingredient, one specimen is nearly a couple of hundred Galleons" he said simply as Harry looked up at him with a look of pure confusion.

" Your joking?!" he said as he looked to the older man and then started laughing.  
"I have almost an entire grove full…they bloom once a month" he stated as Severus almost choked in surprise as he looked to the younger boy in disbelief.

"Now this I want to see" he stated as Harry nodded.  
" Well the full moon is not until next week but I can show them to you for sure. I have been only selling them to the twins and Neville for 10 Galleons each" he said as he flushed softly. Severus shook his head.

"I most defiantly want to become one of your clients then if these are the prices we get." He said as Harry shrugged.

"I don't really need the money. What I make supports my hobbies and adventures." He shrugged.

Severus nodded before putting his attention back into his simple work. He had not prepared ingredients for over a month and it felt good to get back into the feel of things.

" It looks to be a simple life here" he stated gently as Harry gave a nod.

"It is…I mostly barter with the locals, and I live upstairs. I have a garden fully stocked and live stock with beautiful views…and the best part…no obligations to save the world"

Severus looked at the young man for a few moments, his eyes softening at those words. To be truly free had given the man before him peace. He still looked much like his father but with out his glasses and the longer hair he also was clearly his mothers child.

" I doubt I could ever call you by your new name you have given yourself…and I doubt your friends do either…" he stated as harry chuckled.  
"No…they all still call me Harry, I don't mind as it was who I had been and the name my parents gave me, it is one of the only things I have of them remaining." He of course had the Potter and Black Vaults.

" However to the world at large, Harry Potter died with Tom Riddle or Lord Voldermort at the Battle of Hogwarts his body destroyed together with the Dark Lords and his grave stone at Godrics Hollow beside his parents" he said softly.

"The best place for him to be" he added.

There of course was nothing that Severus could say to that, who was he to argue with the young man. No he just finished the task he had started and then packaged the finished product in small paper sleeve he was provided with.

" Thank you sir, for your help" Harry stated softly as Severus gave a nod.  
" Your welcome, I dare say I may have kept you open past your closing time" the older man stated as Harry shook his head.

" Nah, its fine I don't really have set hours, unless there is an emergency…which there never is, then my hours are if the door is open then I am open, if not, try back later" he shrugged at the simple answer. At that Harry moved from behind the counter, he was rather well dressed for this community in which he worked. Severus watched him as he moved to manually close the front doors and lock up.

"Have you already inquired in the village a place to stay?" he asked as he went through the motions of closing up for the night. Severus watched him from the counter quietly.

"No I was going to apperate back to the main land and find a place in the city" he stated as harry turned to him and rose a brow.  
" Nonsense you can stay here if you wish, I have the room and I dare say you have many more questions and I have learned to make a mean cup of tea" he stated as he walked back towards him. This man was nothing liked the Harry Potter he knew, this man was more confident and stood up straighter and walked with confidence. Severus took a breath as the shadows of the shop and the flickering candle light accented the mans toned features.

Severus Snape had always been a man to appreciate the finer things in life, while he had been raised in poverty by a drunk and abusive father and complacent and weak mother as an adult he learned to take advantage of the finer things when they were offered. The entire world knew that he had been in love with Harry Potters mother, his blasted memories gave that away but what they didn't give away was it was not the same type of love it had been when they were teenagers. No, Severus Snape loved Lily Evans as his dearest and best friend. No one knew they had made up a year before she had died and at that time she had held one of his dearest secrets. He was a man that enjoyed the company of men opposed to that of women. Of course he mostly enjoyed the company of intelligence over all but it was men to caught his fancy. It had been the reason he had been so drawn to Lucius Malfoy as a friend, or the allure of Tom Riddle before he turned into the monster. Being nearly forty-five he was considered a very young man still in wizarding terms and his appreciation of the man whom had approached him was clear, even if he were the son of not only his beast friend, but school enemy. He found himself nodding gently as he leaned down and picked up his bag.

" Thank you, a cup of tea would be appreciated" he stated as the younger man motioned for him to follow. He could not help but let his eyes wander over the man in front of him before he caught himself and shook his head to clear such thoughts from his mind. Following Harry through the swinging door he found himself in a spacious storage area and lab. His eyes taking in the sight before following the younger man up a set of stairs and through an entrance way. The top of the shop was indeed the entire shop size it in he could guess.

" You can sleep here if you wish" Harry motioned to a room as he flipped a switch and muggle lighting showed off cozy guest bedroom with a single bed next to a window over looking the right side garden.

" The bathroom is over here" he motioned from the door as he showed him a small bath with shower and amenities, clearly a guest bathroom as well as it was much tidier that he suspected the young man might keep his personal bathroom. Harry then led him into a larger open space which housed a comfy looking couch, recliner, desk with a muggle computer and a large muggle flat screen TV. By the window was an owl perch where a large black hawk owl was perched sleeping.  
"My room is through there" he motioned to a door leading to the left.  
" Please have a seat" he motioned towards the couch. Walking around a bar counter Harry entered what looked to be a rather huge and modern muggle kitchen that had the view of not only the village below, but the path leading up to the shop and the ocean below as well, it was a very beautiful view with a small door that led to a covered balcony with two rocking chairs and a small table between them. Harry rooted around in a cabinet and pulled out a metal container as he went about putting water on boil. He also took a pan out of the fridge and put it in the oven turning it on.

"I usually have tea on the balcony in the evenings" Harry said as Severus stood and walked into the kitchen.  
" You know…I have never seen you in muggle clothing…it seems rather fitting for you however" Severus could feel the other man looking him over as today he was wearing a dark blue Black Sabbath t-shirt, tan cargo pants and his black walking shoes.  
" For that matter…I think it is the first time I have ever seen you wear color" the younger man added and Severus rolled his eyes.

"It is June in Italy, it would be unwise to travel in such dark clothing, even with cooling charms" he scoffed lightly as Harry chuckled but nodded in agreement.  
" This…is true" he conceded. Once the kettle whistled Harry made them both tea, sliding a tin of sugar and taking out a container of cream and milk from the fridge. He added some cream and a small bit of sugar to his own as he had offered him a coffee cup of tea and a small spoon. Harry then turned and made his way to the balcony where he sat on the right side of the table, obviously this was his chair as he sat his cup down on the table to cool. Severus had to admit the darkening view of the country side and the muggle lit village below was very nice. The distant sound of the ocean relaxing him as he sipped upon his tea. It was an earl gray with a hint of lavender, clearly an evening blend to calm ones self after a long day. Severus rocked gently almost forgetting where and who he was with for a moment.

Harry of course said nothing as he was just enjoying the relaxing view and tea, he had just made the blend that Monday so he had plenty to share. Closing his eyes he rocked lightly as a gentle warm breeze brushed over him. He however flushed when he opened his eyes and noticed that the older man and former Professor was watching him. Glad for the fading light as his cheeks twinged with pink,his face warming as he sipped his own tea. Since his time after the war Harry had come into his own. He had experienced the world in his travels. He had lost his virginity to Ginerva Weasley in sixth year. He loved the younger girl but he found he was not in love with her as much as he had hoped to have been. She did not know he had survived. He had heard from Ron that she had married Dean Thomas and had two lovely children and he was happy for her. He had also lost his virginity in other ways only a year after the war in Barcelona to a very hansom muggle man by the name of Geroldi. He had met him in a night club after a few too many shots and it had been one of the steamiest nights of his life. He had never thought himself to be attracted to men like that seriously until that night. He of course bedded women and men through out the years in various counties, even engaging in several threesomes with both sexes as he came into himself. While he loved both sexes his eyes always lingered longer on men and when he had taken in the sight of a very healthy Severus Snape he could not help but feel an attraction to the dark man. It seemed since the war Snape had made some changes. No longer was his skin overly pale and sallow, or his teeth yellowed and crooked. His nose seemed to even be straighter. Harry knew that Snape was only in his forties, the same age as his own parents so it was only fair to assume that even Snape might want at some point companionship, and odd thought still for him but he felt heat rise once again in his cheeks at that thought of the older man and his skilled hands. He almost choked on his tea as he coughed at the thought.

"Shit…sorry" he choked back as he leaned forward so not to get tea all over himself as he composed himself. Severus rose a brow.  
" Are you going to live there Mr. James?" he asked as Harry shook his head a bit trying to clear his throat.  
"Harry…please…just call me Harry" he coughed and finally managed to clear his air ways.  
"Sorry, tea went down the wrong way" he stated with a flush. Severus of course gave a gentle nod as he sat his own cup down.  
" Must have been quiet a thought then" he stated as Harry's cheeks reddened a bit more but he shook his head.

"Nothing like that I assure you" he easily lied as he sat back in his chair trying to calm his racing thoughts.

"You know…I would have thought that you and the youngest Weasley, Generva…would have settled and had offspring" Snape stated as Harry looked at him a bit in confusion but shook his head.  
"Oh don't get me wrong I love Ginny, but not in the way she would have wanted, besides she is not quiet my preferred type" he said with a shrug. Snape blinked at this new information.

"The idea of war makes people do certain things, but after fighting, winning, almost dieing also makes you do things. I found not only do I enjoy the comfort company of a woman but men as well and Ginny, much less Mrs. Weasley would like that one bit" he chuckled as he once again sipped at his cooling tea. Severus's brows shot up one again at this even more shocking bit of news about the other man.

"Indeed" was all he could say as he looked back down over the small village.


	3. The Simple Life

** The Simple Life**

*** I own nothing but the time and effort of thinking up the story you are reading. I am not a writer by trade so don't be a grammar Nazi. For all those of you who have been sending good vibe comments thank you! Send Ideas and I may use yours!***

The sun filtered through the curtains. A slight breeze caressed over Severus as he lay tangled in the sheets of the bed. Taking a deep breath he rolled and looked up to the light ceiling and the slow moving ceiling fan. Memories of the night before on his mind as he still could not fathom that Harry Potter was alive. He had felt anger and confusion at first but interest soon took over. The now twenty two year old was clearly thriving on this small beautiful island off the coast of Italy of all places. To top it off he was the proprietor of a rather successful owl order apothecary service. This alone had shocked him as he had never seen the boy he had taught as doing anything outside of the Auror program much like his father had been, clearly he had been wrong. Sitting up slowly the sheet fell to his lap as he ran a hand through his hair to move it from his face. The offer of a hot shower had been made the night before and the clean towel that sat by the door only made it more alluring.

The bathroom was small and well used but it was clean and tidy. His fingers caressed over the vials of homemade shampoo as he brought it to his nose and blinked as the scent made his eyes widen. This was a very popular product in England sold by several shops in Diagon Alley. Severus could not help but chuckle to himself as he shook his head.

"Of course"

He said as he stepped under the hot spray and washed. He of course used the homemade products. He usually made his own, being a Potions Master of course made it easy but as he was traveling he did not have the luxury of a proper lab. Toweling dry he looked in the mirror. He was forty four and while in wizarding terms that was still very young, the war had done it's toll on him. He had of course had made some changes after the war such as letting his hair grow out, getting his teeth fixed, which had been more painful than he had thought it would have been as well as finally fixing his deviated septum from when James Potter had punched him several times in the nose. While his nose was still crooked it was no where as bad as it had been. Minerva of course had teased him about his sudden change in apprentice inquiring if it were to finally settle down with a nice young witch or wizard. He he had wanted to curse the nosy old cat for that. He of course was not doing the changes for anyone, he just had wanted a new start. After all both masters were dead, and he was free to do as he pleased.

Dressing in a fresh set of muggle style clothes he ventured out into the main part of the apartment. He however stopped. In front of the balcony on a small mat stood Potter in dark blue lounge pants, shirtless and barefoot. His scared yet toned back to him as he stood on one foot the other bent out and the foot placed on his straight leg. His arms together above his head as if praying. His head tilted back as if looking up to his hands but his eyes closed. Severus watched as he then very slowly brought his arms down, his muscles still engaged as he brought his leg down and he bent down so his hands were flat on the floor, legs together and head touching his knees. Severus felt his body ache at the very thought of himself even attempting something like that, feeling very old all of a sudden. He cleared his throat slightly so not to startle the younger man who shifted his head to look past his legs and gave the older man a smile his long hair in a bun at the top of his head so not to be in the way. He slowly stood and turned towards Severus, that smile still on his lips.

"Good morning professor!…Would you care for some tea, or coffee?"

Severus watched him for just a moment longer before ducking his head in a nod.

"Tea, thank you" he said softly. He watched as Potter walked towards the kitchen area and start taking out the items needed.

"What was that you were doing just now?" Severus asked as he moved to sit on the other side of the bar counter from Harry as he made them tea. Harry chuckled gently as he looked to the older man.

"Muggles call it Yoga…it is used to center one's self and improve flexibility. I do Yoga every morning. My life with the Dursley's was not ideal and my growth was stunted possibly due to my living in a cupboard under the stairs for so many years…and then the war, my joints are pretty bad" he admitted but was startled when he saw the look on the older man's face.

"Cupboard…what do you mean you lived in a cupboard?" Severus growled as his eyes were narrowed and fist clenched. Harry blinked softly.

"That was my bedroom until just after I got my Hogwarts letter…it was addressed to me with the address 'under the stairs'" He shrugged slightly.

"I assumed everyone knew" he said as he filled the small tea diffusers with his own personal breakfast blend of tea. He then moved to the fridge and took out some bagels and cream cheese spread. He placed the half bagels in the muggle toaster and sliced some cream cheese.

"I assure you we did not…acceptance letters are magically addressed…if we had seen that I assure you someone would have been knocking on the Dursley's door!" Severus stated hotly. Harry could not help but smile slightly at this and waved him off gently.

"It all worked out in the end…besides I just may be better for it" he said softly.

Severus looked a bit confused at this, this young man obviously had been abused, of course so had he as a young child but this boy had over come it all, defeated the dark lord and now was living as if he had not really a care in the world. Severus felt as if he should be angry but he could not bring himself to be, one could not change the past after all. The kettle whistled and the toaster dinged as the bagels were done as well. Harry poured them both tea, sliding his mug over with some milk, cream and sugar along with a small plate with two slices of crisp bagel and cream cheese while he made his own breakfast plate.

" I would not change anything now, I enjoy my life." He said with a happy smile towards the older man who in turn found himself flushing.

Severus did not understand why he felt almost embarrassed when Potter smiled at him but he clearly enjoyed seeing the younger man at peace. His once tense shoulders were now relaxed as he sipped the tea before adding some sugar and cream.

" I can see that" Severus said softly. He ate in silence with the younger man for a bit.

"Well, now that you know my secret…I can only assume you came here to strike up a business deal." Harry stated suddenly after finishing his breakfast. Severus gave a slight nod as he sat back in his chair.

"While working with the Weasley's is tolerable at best, I find myself at a disadvantage of relying on them for the more rare ingredients they require for their projects…I am very peculiar with the handling of supplies and while they are capable…they also make a living making tricks…that more often than not explode" he said as he sighed softly.

"You still work at Hogwarts?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"After the war the school was closed for half of the year and when it opened and I had healed, Minerva had asked me to help her. While I was still angry with her I could not find the strength to turn her away. I however am looking into retiring from teaching in the next couple of years and after I have found a suitable replacement for Potions Master" he stated as Harry perked a bit.

" I may know someone who would be interested!" he said as he moved to look through a folder and took out a business card and slid it towards him.

" We were in the same Herbology class together in University. He was my tutor in Potions and is in the A-1 Potions Masters League " Harry stated. Severus blinked gently and looked at the name. He had read a paper the young man in question had written for the Potions Masters quarterly. Severus gave a slight nod.

"I will send him an owl then, I have heard of him" he said.

Harry smiled brightly at this, he was happy to help a friend.

" Thank you Professor, I know he will be excited, you after all were his hero in the Potions world" he stated as Severus nearly choked on his tea.

"Wh…what? Why would anyone think me as a hero?" Severus asked and Harry shrugged.

"Well you did create the Wolfsbane potion amongst others" he stated with a shrug and poured them both another mug of tea. Harry stood this time and walked over to a small table where the post had been delivered. His large hawk owl not there but there was plenty of mail to go there. Most of it was junk but there were a couple of orders. He opened a letter and chuckled holding it up slightly.

"The twins sent me a warning that you may be seeking me out" he held up the letter as Severus snorted.

Harry chuckled as he put the letter away and leafed through the orders and walked back to the counter.

"If you wish to become my patron Potions Master…surely we can discuss the terms while I fill these orders"

Severus glanced down at them his long fingers sliding the parchment to be seen better as he gave a nod.

"Would you care for some assistance?" he asked. Harry gave a nod and smile.

"Thank you that would be very helpful…usually I do not get orders filled before evening since there are so many…and I still need to harvest" he flushed a bit as he said this.

Severus looked up to him. Harry was messing with the tea kettle.

"Tell me what you would care for me to do and I shall assist."

Severus really was starting to like how this day was going. It was not even nine in the morning and he was already fed a small but good breakfast with access to a rather well put together lab. The night before had been peaceful, not that traveling had not been but knowing that you did not have to be up to deal with complete strangers all day made him relax a bit more than normal. He reached up to his hair as he pulled it out of his face but was startled when the sound of a plate shattering. His eyes darted to the other man who was starring at him oddly a flush across the younger mans face as his eyes widened and he crouched down to pick up the shattered plate.

"Shit sorry" Harry muttered as he gathered up shard of ceramic. He cursed himself as he worked but found the shards being swept away back into a whole plate with a quiet 'repairo' from the older man. His cheek reddening more in embarrassment. He had been so used to muggle life it was only natural for him to just pick it up the muggle way.

Standing he looked down at the plate.

"Thank you, I…just…I have never seen you hair up like that before…it startled me" he admitted as Severus looked at him rather confused and frowned.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked as he glanced a the suddenly very visible scar.

Severus at first did not understand but his eyes softened as he noticed the young mans eyes lingering on his neck as he brought his own hand up to slightly cover the ugly scar. For the first time in a long time he was rather self conscious about it. His hair had been up rather frequently as of late but he used a glamor to hide it, he had forgotten the damn glamor this morning. Severus however shook his head slightly.

"No..it has healed and while unsightly, does not hurt" he stated as he moved his hand finally. Harry gave a slight nod in understanding before suddenly moving to walk around the counter back towards the other room.

" Let me change and then I will meet you down in the lab" he stated as he hurried off to change for the day.

**Harry's POV**

After closing the door to his room Harry leaned against the door and ran his hand over his face as he groaned slightly.

" Couldn't make him feel any more uncomfortable could you?" he whispered to himself as before pushing himself off towards his closet. He quickly changed and ran a brush through his hair before putting it back up into it more than customary bun that he usually kept it in. Giving himself a once over in the mirror he nodded. He was not sure why he cared what he looked like…but for some reason he did.

Of all people to discover that he was alive he never in a million years thought that Severus Snape would be the one to find him. His friends had gone five years with his secret but one mistake had led the older man straight to his door. He would have to write the twins an owl but he was not sure yet if it was to yell at them…or to thank them. Harry had never really thought on the looks of one Severus Snape when he was in school. The man had hated him and Harry of course had not gone out of his way to be nice to the older man either. However, looking upon the man who had stayed in his guest room the night before he was far from uninterested. Sure the older man was not classically handsome. No, there was something else, his voice for one. He was glad that his voice had not suffered much of a loss from Nagini. Snape to him also looked younger. Now that the war was over he was sure the older man had been given a chance to relax. Harry had read about the role that Snape had truly played after the way in many of news papers and it had angered him that not only was he being used by Voldermort but Albus Dumbledore as well. He was not sure why it angered him but he figured it had to do with the fact that he himself had been used as well over the years by the same two men. While it was in different ways, it was still being used to their advantage.

He found Severus in the shop below browsing his selection a bit more thoroughly this time. He also found himself on baited breath at his true opinion on how well he was set up. When Severus however noticed him watching he returned to the counter but said nothing negative about what he had seen.

" I just need to grab some silver scissors and go out back to harvest before I open up for today, feel free to make yourself accustomed to my lab…my personal ingredients are here" He stated as he opened a walk in pantry. Severus's eyes surveyed the stock as he nodded and looked to the younger man.

" I can honestly say I am thoroughly impressed" he said as Harry flushed and parted with a smile. Grabbing his fore mentioned scissors and a satchel and heading out back.

At first Severus had fallen into Potions master mode as he looked around the work space more throughly this time he scrutinizing every nook and cranny yet he could not find anything amiss other than his organizational style. He would not fault the younger man on that. His eyes fell on a small desk near the door, there were folder labeled 'orders, completed and shipped' he also glanced over the numbers as he blinked in surprise at how many orders the boy maintained. He grabbed an order and looked it over as it was some simple herbs. Severus went to work finding the herbs as he packaged and bottled into smaller bottles before glancing to a pile of sturdy gift boxes. He waved his hand as one came to him and he began placing the items into the package before closing it and placing a label upon it for delivery yet did not seal it as he was not sure that it was how Harry would set up a package. He then placed the order atop it and moved to the next order as the client wanted some simple insomnia, headache and calming droughts, he found some already bottled on one of the first shelves which were already on stock potions. He was not sure if he should have been more impressed or annoyed at how pleased he was at the younger man's new career path.

—Break

Harry hummed to himself as he moved through the garden picking only the most ready ingredient's, he then went through with compost and sprinkled it into the soil. It was supposed to rain later in the day as usual so the fertilizer would soak in and his plants would be content. His mind wandering however back to the man currently in his shop, most importantly his hime. He frowned a bit at why he was here…he wanted to work with him…an exclusive potions master…and all he had to do was ensure he got the supplies he needed. Harry had never had this kind of an arrangement with anyone before. It seemed like it would require a great deal of time with said man and Harry had to swallow hard for that. He felt his cheeks flush a shade pinker than normal at the very thought of it. Harry shook his head and stood wiping sweat from his brow the sea air did not blow over him here behind the cottage with the forest behind him. He was not sure why but once he laid eyes on the older man and former professor he knew he liked what he saw. Glancing around he noticed he had been standing still for a moment. He cursed himself as he moved to another row and began working again only this time he did not stop and day dream.

It felt like only moments but Harry startled when he was tapped on the shoulder and a cup of cold mountain water was placed in his hand.

"One would think you would not risk heat exhaustion after all the work to save the world and survive…" Severus stated as Harry took a sip and basked in the coolness that traveled down his body. A gentle smirk gracing his lips as he eyes and attention fell to the other man, here wore a small wooden basket for ingredients that separated the two men, Harry swallowed hard at the closeness the older man clearly had no interest in righting. His eyes closed in pleasure as the heat seemed to dissipate with the ingestion of water for the first time in almost an hour but when they opened his eyes locked with Severus's and Harry could not help but flush and look away as he moved to hand the cup back and and cleared his throat.

" Thank you…I must have lost track of time…I fear it may be a side effect of the war…I loose myself to thoughts more that ever these days…I woke up in a rain storm once…I was sick for a week" Harry admitted. Severus frowned at that.

"Have you seen a healer to see if something is wrong?" he asked and Harry shook his head. Severus felt himself sigh in frustration at the younger man.

"You are a man now…being in care of ones self one must do just that…care for himself." He scolded as Harry shrugged.

" I do not trust mediwizards and healers" the young man shrugged and walked around the older man back to the shop. Upon entering he was a bit surprised to see at least ten orders ready to be looked at and owled. He could not help turn and thank Severus, flushing as he gave a slight bow of gratitude. He had lived in Japan for a while and he found that he liked that form of respect.

" The set up you have at first made little sense until it was time to actually put orders together I found out the set up was intentional…very clever Harry…if only you had applied this sort of thinking while at Hogwarts…"

Harry sat his basket down and started separating items out.

"Well honestly I tried to like Potions when I first arrived at Hogwarts…I wanted to be good at everything, but…well you know how well that went over." He shook his head

"I thought I wanted to play quidditch or be an Auror, not become a apothecary shop owner and Potions Master" He stated as he worked. Severus of course stayed quiet for a moment then stopped and blinked.

" You changed your appearance at the Potions Master conference when you got your Masters…I was there…you know this…clever indeed to fool us and clever to not be very outspoken in our community except in the publication" he conceded as Harry chuckled slightly.

" Well I only attended to be given my Masters' title" Harry said as he began bagging and bottling the ingredient's once they were prepped. He then went through and checked every outgoing order adding things here and there that were not on the list, he had a working relationship with his clients and it was clear by the care he took and once the boxes were secured he placed them one by one on a small round rune on the far left counter. The package would pop out of sight. Severus tilted his head a bit.

"Interesting runes" Severus mentioned as Harry nodded. "It is an apparition rune that I procured in Rome for their owlery to deliver the packages…it has been a time saver." The younger wizard explained and then flushed. Severus moved to inspect them closer.

"I must talk with Minerva to see if I can procure on of these or two so vials are less likely to get broken." He stated as he made a mental not to go to Rome and seek the information on them.

It was barely mid day when Harry received his first customer. A child around the age of seven came up with a basket and a list speaking in fast lisped Italian. Severus watched the interaction that Harry had with the child. In Brittan it was rare to see children doing chores at such a young age but the further east you went the younger they were. Harry of course answered the child back as he led the little girl around and showed him the items by pointing at the list and then the items. It was all very duel interactive. He was a natural teacher it seemed as the child nodded in understanding and beamed when she was allowed to put the items in the basket to take up to the counter. She smiled happily as Harry packaged her items as listed on the list and sent her on her way with a small lightening charm so she could tote the basket easier. He smiled slightly as he watched her go before turning and his face flushing as he just realized he was being observed.

"Your a natural at teaching" Severus commented but Harry shook his head.

" As long as it is here…then thank you for the compliment." He stated as he went back to what he had been doing before. He kept himself pretty occupied, of course showing the older man his potions Journal of some of the potions he was experimenting and working with.

Severus' eyes skim over the worn pages, they were still rough as he clearly was still working some things out on the potions but his brow rose as a few of them.

" You astound me…I could barely get you to make a passing grade yet this…" he motioned to the book and then around the shop. He was still very confused about it all.

Harry of course flushed a bit as he looked up from what he was doing.

" I did not know what I wanted to do…much less that I would enjoy doing this…but…I was taken in by a kind old gentleman who was an old potions master…and I just watched him one day and I was amazed…He taught me everything he knew…his name was Mariano Gilanti, I was sad when he passed… for some reason he left me this place…" he motioned around. I enrolled University after that and learned all I could. I unfortunately did not apprentice under anyone…I took my Masters trial" He sighed a bit at that.

" I make it a point when traveling to work with other Masters…I can honestly say that this took me by surprise…I fell in love with it" he said softly as he had a fond smile on his lips but then turned bright red and looked at a new order.


End file.
